User talk:Al Bundys Sole
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sole.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jiskran (talk) 16:23, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ---- Resort Rating: unimpressive The well known fabulous vacation spot is located in beautiful Dumpwater Florida. This is Al Bundy’s favorite resort that you have already seen in the 5th season episode “Pappy’s by the tree”. A little known fact is they have two sister resort properties near Burnt Scrotum, Idahole. (spelled correctly) inconveniently located near West Dakota. They have wonderful Amenities such as built in Air conditioners (no roof) Complementary food sources that double as live in roommates (insects, rodents & vermin) a large pleasant staff that has no business helping visitors, tourists or humans. Enjoy the Great view of the cesspool although don’t bother bringing your swim trunks unless you like swimming with the enormous crocodiles. Which by the way, is one of Al’s favorite hobbies…sending Marcy out for a swim. The resorts parking lot is almost as large as the sinkholes that are known to swallow whole live cement trucks (a must see event) plus you get to see the surrounding area during the pleasant hour long walk back to the resort. On the way, Don’t get to close to the chain gangs or you may find yourself next to several of Kelly’s boyfriends and being shackled and chained to them for a lengthy detour back to the prison. They have several prison farms in the area where the state plants, grows and harvests fresh prisoners to bring to market. There’s nothing quite like the taste of some smoked prisoner on toast for a northern style snack. Another real treat for the whole family is the resorts bell hop service, which doubles as the motel prison release program for sex offenders – most of Kelly’s boyfriends run the department, and are rarely available, except for Kelly. Please don't track the fertilizer into the newly refurbished concrete carpeting. The staff was personally trained by Peggy so they only know how to watch Oprah and won’t have a clue as how to remove dirt from the new concrete flooring. Nearby amenities: although the Bundy’s can’t afford such a feast, Next store you can purchase used convention food from the vending machines, last years Tuna salad sandwich and a soda for a mire $95..what a deal!. I suggest save the stale bread crusts for a walk in the park where you can feed the Bundy’s your leftover toaster leaving’s. They’ll be very happy, as they have not eaten since 1997 when the fox network hired Dr Kevorkian to pull the plug on the whole family…and cancelled the series. There at the Vend-o-matic you can also purchase Weenie tots for Al, and Bon-bon’s for Peggy, you can feed her in the park and watch her get all giddy too! The live in serial killers are an added bonus for visiting unsuspecting obnoxious tourists!!! Complimentary Axes are provided free at the front desk. Be sure to bring those cameras as the horrific views are almost a nice as the fresh smelling air from the toxic sewage treatment plant across the street. The Resort Managers name is Gary. She also owns a womans shoe store. If you get the rare chance to see her in person, Please leave some appropriate rude comments and suggestions for her to ignore, she will get a laugh out of it, while tossing you out on the street with the Bundy family. - written by The Original Comic Book Guy as stolen by the Simpsons Al Bundys Sole (talk) 07:49, October 21, 2015 (UTC)